Soul Eater x Reader - Creek
by Vital Innocence
Summary: One-Shot Only.


(F/n) sat on her computer looking at all the tweets and gossip on Twitter. When she got a text from Maka. It had been awhile since she heard from her and Soul after they moved into the new house. After all the chaos that went down Soul and Maka decided that they should move into a house. It would be cheaper that way. (F/n) snapped back to reality and looked at the text.

Maka: Hey (insert name) want to come over to stay at the new house?

(F/n): Yeah, sure. I haven't seen you or Soul in a while.

Maka: Yes! That's great! The others will be here too.

(F/n): Great! It's been a few weeks since I've seen everyone. I'll see you guys in a bit.

(F/n): Later.

(F/n) took a shower and got all her stuff together. She always packed extra clothes, she knew when she stayed at Soul and Maka's it was usually for a few days. (F/n) was so happy to get out the house and well... see Soul. He was her biggest crush. (F/n) loved his fluffy white hair and his crimson eyes. Only she couldn't date him, because first of all she had an overly obsessed boyfriend, two even if she didn't have a boyfriend Soul would never like her like that, and three she was too big of a chicken to ask him his feelings about her.

(F/n) was so busy daydreaming about Soul she didn't even realize that she had already arrived at the new house. It was a beautiful two story house, it had a decent sized front yard, and a huge back yard. She could tell by the big bloomed cherry blossom tree in the back. It was fenced all the way around. It was the most beautiful house she'd ever seen. It was a fixer upper, but Maka had done amazing with the designing and Soul with the renovating. Maka claimed it was the only thing that got him off his lazy butt. Even if it was for a couple of months.

(F/n) knocked on the big cherry wood door. She heard someone running towards it. Soon enough it flew open. With speed like that, she automatically knew it was the one and only blue haired idiot with too big of an ego. Blackstar.

"YAHOO! IT IS I THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR! YOU SHALL NOT PA-". (F/n) cut Blackstar off walking right pass him. "Oh hey Blackstar where is everyone?" Walking in and taking in how beautiful the interior is. "They are outside in the back yard. C'mon (F/n)." Blackstar said dragging her to the back porch. She seen everyone sitting at a nice little rectangular table... everyone except Soul. "Hey everybody! Where is Soul chillin at?" She gave a questioning glance. "He's down at the creek I'm sure." Maka said happily. "What creek? There's a creek around here?" (F/n) asked. "Yeah let me show you it's amazing we don't need a pool to go cool off." Maka stated as she was showing her where it was. It really was amazing it was in their back yard, outside of the fence, she knew because she could hear it. Maka went behind the new shed where there was a gate installed in the fence and it was open. She figured Maka was right Soul was probably back there.

As (F/n) went outside the gate she could hear the splashing of someone walking up stream. Sure enough it was Soul and he was soaking wet. His hair messy and clinging to his face. His shirt clung to him showing his well toned abs and his pants sagged from the weight of the water hinting to his blue boxers with bones. He was downright gorgeous. (F/n) was so busy staring at Soul, she didn't realize Maka had already left the two of them alone. Too bad (F/n)'s boyfriend was so overly obsessed with her. He clung to her a lot. She didn't want to hurt anybody. (F/n) regretted not seeing the red flags when they appeared. She knew she would break up with him soon and he would have to just find someone else to cling too.

"Yo (F/n) haven't seen you in a few weeks!" Soul shouted over the noisy creek and flashing his signature smile. "Sorry I've had a mess of my own to clean up!" She shouted as Soul walked out of the creek to hear her better. "Messes aren't cool at all..." Soul said awkwardly as it got quite. "Hey (F/n) want a hug." Soul said with a devious grin. She knew what he was up too. "Come at me bro." (F/n) said coolly with her arms wide open. Just like that Soul gave her the biggest, wettest, and surprisingly warm hug. When he stepped back (F/n) was soaked and a little chilled from having his warmth taken from her.

"Come on. Let's jump in the creek!" he said excitingly. "Okay!" (F/n) agreed. (F/n) and Soul splashed in the creek for hours. They occasionally ended up catching a few fish and letting them go. It was about seven when they got out and sat on the doc for a bit too dry off. By now the current wasn't so heavy, it was an easy and relaxing flow. "So how are you and (Bf/n)?" Soul said quietly. "Honestly, I just want to break up with him. He's overly obsessive and not only that..." (F/n) trailed off. 'I need to tell him now or I'll regret it. I'm sure.' she thought to herself. "Not only what (F/n)?" Soul looked at her worriedly. "Uh...not only that...I...uh fell in love with someone else. Well more like I was already in love with someone else." She said nervously. Soul looked at her sadly, but still asked "With who?" (F/n) knew he would ask and she also knew she had to tell him at some point. It was now or never. "With..uh..y-you. I fell in love with you..." she said smiled and looked down at the creek. She looked over at him shyly and before she knew it their lips were together. They stayed like that for a few minutes and parted for breath. "I fell in love with you too, (F/n)." Soul said lovingly. "Now when are we going to tell (Bf/n)?" Soul asked confidently. "Tomorrow. I promise. Let's stay like this for a bit longer." She laughed and lay her head on Soul's shoulder. "Okay." He whispered and lay his head on top of hers. They both closed their eyes enjoying each other's presence, while listening to the crickets and the creeks soft current.

Fin.

* * *

 **I do not own Soul Eater nor the characters. I do this purely for fun. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
